classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Scouting the Ashu Talif
|width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough # Talk to Halshaob (H-10) in the south-east corner of the Nashmau for a cutscene. # You may now talk to Halshaob and ask for details on the quest he wishes you to perform. To accept the quest, trade him the amount of currency that he specifies. To accept this quest, you will first have to trade him 3 Imperial Bronze Pieces. You may only start the quest once every 24 hours. It is possible to go twice in one day if you have started the quest on the prior day. You will need to come back and restart the quest every time you want to attempt it, win or lose. # Go to the Assault entrance of the Black Coffin. The easiest way to get there is by either going via. the Dvucca Isle staging point, or alternately walking through the Alzadaal Undersea Ruins just to the west of Nashmau, which will deposit you close to the Dvucca Staging Point exit (Although you will need an Imperial Silver Piece or Remnants Permit to get past the guard). # All buffs wear upon entering the Assault and you will have 30 minutes. Inside, you will face waves of Ashu Talif Crew (Fomor Rdms, Mnks, and Rngs). All die quickly, however if their attention is focused on a single player they can become overwhelming. # After ~27 Crew, an NM imp Swiftwinged Gekko will appear in the middle of the lower deck. This imp will cast a single spell (Bindga, Graviga, Paralyga, Sleepga), flee to the rear of the ship, and vanish. Try to deal as much damage as possible in the short time it appears. It can be Stunned to buy more time. Defeating it does not end the quest, however. Beware his habit of casting sleepga then vanishing, leaving his pops to manaburn you. # When it is gone, waves of Watch Imps will appear that cast Ancient Magic on the closest target as they spawn, although like the Ashu Talif Crew they too die quickly. # After ~7 Imps, you will be given several temporary items: a Revitalizer, a Daedalus Wing and a Vile Elixir +1 (+ a Drachenessence if you are a Dragoon or a Pet Food Zeta for BST). These will be replaced later in the fight, so don't be afraid to use them if things seem desperate. # At this point Swiftwinged Gekko appears again. # Now both Imps and Crew will attack simultaneously. Take care to not be hit by the imps Ancient Magic while shadows are down from the crew's attacks. Swiftwinged Gekko will also appear from time to time. At some point during the fight, you will be resupplied with items again. # When Swiftwinged Gekko appears among a wave of normal pops, you are on the last wave. This wave is particularly dangerous, as Gekko's spell will wipe all shadows just in time for the Watch Imps to finish casting their Ancient Magic. # Once the waves desist, any chests will spawn. One will appear for defeating all enemy waves, and another for defeating Swiftwinged Gekko. Cast lots on the treasure pool if you desire, and choose to leave the ship by clicking on the Lifeboat where you entered from. If you fail to click the Lifeboat before time runs out, you will not receive credit for winning. ---- Notes * Caution: You will aggro mobs if you engage them with /attack. Do not engage if you do not want aggro. * Most mobs in this BC have around 600 HP. As such AoE WS are exceptionally effective at doing extreme damage to a large group of mobs. * BLM are very effective at sweeping large groups of mobs away when they come in a big wave. A Thundaga3 will wipe a horde of mobs of any size and a Thundaga2 should drop most sized groups if they have already been hit with some kind of AoE WS. * Items with "Assault:" latent effects will work in this area. The spell Tractor will also function. * It is possible to die and Reraise from the top deck without aggroing mobs. * Typical drops include a HQ2 gemstone (moonstone, garnet, etc.), a gold or platinum beastcoin, a Koga Shuriken, and if you opened a second chest, a ??? Dagger that may appraise into a Matron's Knife. * You will lose reraise as you zone out. Die on the top deck and reraise there and just time out. You won't get aggro from the top deck. **Once you receive the items, it is possible for a smn to "solo" the last part of this assault.(Titan is recommended.) Strategy is once you have the items., smn 2hrs. Then uses the 2hr resetter, and now Astral Flow is ready again. So 2hr the oncoming wave, and now use the remaining 2 items. Now you have the mp to 2hr again, and 100% tp. 2hr the next wave., and if any mob is alive, use Spirit Taker on it to get 100mp back again. Or., Spirit Taker the first mob on the next wave., and AF after that. At this point, the 3 items will drop again, and you can repeat the process. ---- Game Description Client: :Halshaob (Port, Nashmau) Summary: :According to a report, the pirate ship Ashu Talif's crew is armed and dangerous. The Maelstrom Company is to board the ship and judge the severity of the threat, and if possible, eliminate it. Rewards Note: This list is still incomplete. Ancient Lockbox Contents Ametrine, Garnet, Gold Beastcoin, Sapphire, Koga Shuriken(100%), ??? Box can be a number of items. Medicines: ?? Craft items: Star Sapphire Automation attachments: Turbo Charger, Condenser Drops |width=20%| Category:Quests Category:Aht Urhgan Quests Category:Assault